


宿り、運ぶ、その道へ

by mukaQ



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ
Summary: 无授权翻译出事就删完跑路
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 25





	宿り、運ぶ、その道へ

宿り、運ぶ、その道へ

经过了很长很长的时间，我们终于可以自然的跟对方相处了……我本是这样以为。

第一次跟他单独出去吃了饭。

老实说真的蛮紧张的，但意外的没有很拘谨别扭，倒像是经常一起约饭的感觉让我松了口气。

跟他待在一起感觉也挺舒服的，果然我们还是合得来。

虽说迟了些，但也终于是关系熟络了起来，出去小酌的次数也变多了。

我们去了一家居酒屋。毕竟也是艺人，便找了一家有单间可以独处的，稍微有那么点贵的店。

和第一次跟大学同学出去喝酒的平价连锁店不同，这家的菜单都是毛笔写的，酒也尽是些味道醇烈的好酒，一下子被拉高的格调让我不禁感慨到我们都长大了呀，心境顿时也复杂了起来。

我们在那里聊了工作，还有以前的往事。

后来不过度深入的恋爱话题也成了常谈。

彼此的女朋友无论是过去的还是现任都完全不知晓，所以都是凭着对于对方的那点印象在相互打趣，还挺新鲜有意思的。

果然中岛也是个男人啊。王子也是有性欲的啊。聊着聊着不由得发出了不少感叹。

中岛也对我正在交往的女孩子很感兴趣，问个不停。

也不知道为什么，他微张开的嘴唇泛着水润的光泽，露出两颗被夸作是萌点的门牙，一脸无辜的瞪着眼睛打听我的各种恋爱小事。怎么看怎么色气。

杂志的摄像师这会儿要是看到了，肯定很想把这样的他拍下来吧。

你女朋友是什么样的女生啊？

一般多久见一次？

约会会去哪里？

住你家的时候会给你做饭吗？

这些绝对不会被刊载在偶像杂志上的问题被他犹如访谈般接连抛出，我也喝多了嘴巴不受控制，问什么都老老实实回答了。

没有少女漫画那样的甜甜蜜蜜，更不像少年漫画那种纯粹的感情。

不过就是普通的20多岁的男人的恋爱罢了。

非要说的话，就是顺其自然交往的惰性，混杂着性欲再加上些说不清道不明的恋爱心情交织在一起的感情吧。

有时候也会不想见她，但有时也会甚至连前戏都嫌麻烦的疯狂想做爱，听她美名其曰谈心实际上都是抱怨的话题也会有觉得无聊不想理睬的时候。

但我觉得这就是一般情况下的我，或者说是大部分人所选择的恋爱吧。

“那如果你女朋友大半夜的说想见你了怎么办”？

中岛晃着手中的玻璃杯，冰块在杯中舞蹈碰撞发出清脆的声响。

这杯子感觉挺贵的啊，是巴卡拉家的吗？我只知道这个牌子的玻璃呢。明明刚进店开始喝酒的时候还聊了这样的话题小心翼翼的抱着杯子喝酒，这会儿的中岛仿佛拿了一个廉价酒杯一般单手抓着。

虽然确实不会这么容易就弄碎啦，但中岛一这么随意拿着我就忍不住心一紧地担心。

不知道是今晚的第几杯梅酒，回过神来时也已经半杯下肚了。

“嗯……看工作忙不忙吧。”

“可是无论如何就是想见风磨嘛！她如果这么哭着说呢？”

“……哭了的话应该就会去找她吧。”

“你还是老样子啊，对眼泪没有办法。”

中岛话里带着笑意，一边拿过酒杯抿了一口。

明明眼圈都已经红透了，还要逞强继续喝下去。这么看来，其实我们的酒量真的不行啊。

“中岛你呢？”

“嗯？我不会去的。”

“你这些时候是真的很冷淡啊。”

“话说一般为我考虑一下的话也不会深夜跟我说什么想见我吧。她真这么说我可能会被吓到。”

经常被说是王子的中岛实际上是个蛮冷淡的人。

比起他反而我更宠女生些，更容易上道，女生来看可能也更好掌控吧。虽然很不想承认就是了。

“……感觉你有点大男子主义啊。”

“我也想啊，但看看我父母这个相处模式感觉有点难。”

“是吧，我家也是完全老妈说了算。老妈心情好才能家和万事兴，像我妹妹这种，随时倒戈出卖我弟。”

“哈哈，菊池家的弟弟妹妹真的好有趣，你可以写本书了！”

盘子里还剩最后一串烤鸡肉串，中岛自然地伸出了手。

这种在居酒屋常见的“最后一串该谁吃“的争论基本不怎么会发生在我们身上。

基本都是被中岛吃掉就是了。嘛，他是独生子嘛，对此我也没什么想法让着他就是了。

我是家里的长子，弟弟妹妹和我年纪又差了很多，在一老早就脱离了家中食物争夺战的我看来，中岛这样像小孩子的一面也很可爱。

不过这话要是说出了口他肯定会闹起别扭，而且今后会万分注意的改掉这点，我也干脆就不说了。

“那如果是我叫你呢？我跟你说现在就想见你，你怎么办？“

“菊池你叫我？那我肯定马上去啊。“

“哈？“

“搞什么啊，你先问的结果给我这么个反应？“

“……不是，就被你秒答吓到了。“

中岛大口咬着鸡肉串，一边歪起头问我。

嘴边沾上了甜辣的酱汁，他拿手指抹掉，放进嘴里舔了舔。

“菊池你叫我出去的话肯定是相当不得了的大事了，就算是在地球的另一边我也会马上赶过来的。“

“……你这话说的，都有点打动我了。“

“为什么？这不是理所应当的吗？“

仿佛一加一就应该等于二，我的年龄就该是二十四岁，我永远都比中岛小一岁这些理所应当的事实一样，中岛理所应当地开口这样说道。

内心深处不可思议般地被他点燃了火，如果这会儿扔点引燃物质进去，也许都能搞出野营的篝火了。

“菊池你也要来啊，如果我叫你的话。“

“好。“

“就算跟女朋友在一起，也要来找我。“

中岛放下了酒杯，水珠沿着杯壁静静滑落到桌上。深棕色的木质纹理透过水滴折射出淡淡的光，我盯着桌面，若无其事般地点了点头。

第一次一起吃饭的时候，自然是向团员和经纪人们作了汇报，甚至还通过地上波昭告了全世界。不过之后接连而来的第二次第三次约饭，也就没有必要再跟别人讲了。

跟中岛吃饭这件事，成了只有我俩知道的秘密。

“两个人吃火锅还挺好玩的。”

“荞麦面涮锅啦。”

“日本传统文化现在也紧跟潮流了呢。”

中岛边说边掏出手机拍了照，我看了一眼他熟练的操作，低头夹了块煮得软烂的白菜。

和餐，中华料理，海鲜，烤鸡肉串，创意和餐。

常见的餐馆几乎去了个遍，我俩的饭局逐渐走向了奇怪的方向。

“菊池你给人的感觉蛮S的欸，做爱的时候也这样吗？”

“诶？这是吃荞麦的时候该聊的话题吗？”

“只是有点在意嘛。”

我挑着一夹面条放进滚烫的昆布高汤里涮了涮，拿到了嘴边。

一口吸掉了面条细细咀嚼，竟也认真的思考了起来。

“也不会做什么很极端的事情吧~就很普通。”

“但是你看着就是技术很好的样子啊。”

“说什么啦，别这样我会不好意思的。”

故意鼓起嘴摆出一脸得意的样子，连鼻孔都放大了些。中岛看着我，拍手大笑了起来。

然后他也夹起面条放进嘴里，咀嚼时松鼠一般的两颊鼓鼓的，接着开口继续说道。

“我要是女孩子的话都想跟你睡一觉。”

“是吗？但是这种一夜情啊炮友什么的我不可以。”

“啊这样？有点意外。”

“牵扯太多很麻烦的，倒不如靠着左手兄弟忍耐一下。”

我把手伸向他，像是接下来就要开始手术的医生一样展示着动起了手指，他笑骂我“笨蛋”，一把拍开了我的手。

也不知道是不是手指色气的动作哪里激发了中岛奇怪的开关，他盯着我的指间，眼神逐渐迷离的低下了头。

“身体接触是挺舒服的，但有时候我也觉得没必要非得做到最后。”

“草食系啊你。”

“有可能吧，中岛你这方面反倒是旺盛的那种吗？”

“……我要是出生在平安时代的话可能早就小妾成群了吧。”

一本正经说着这番话的中岛未免过于有趣，我没忍住从喉咙深处发漏出了笑声。

脑海里也浮现出来一副平安时代贵族扮相的中岛，更是忍不住笑了。

他这个人啊，估计在哪个世界都是他原原本本的样子吧。

“时代不同伦理观也大不一样了呢。”

“是啊。”

“菊池的女朋友一定很幸福吧。”

“干嘛，突然说这个。”

“长得又帅又温柔，吻技和床技肯定也特别好……完全就是模范男友嘛。”

中岛垂下眼，长长的睫毛在醉酒熏红了的脸颊上投出阴影。

不知怎么的看起来像是哭了般的样子，肯定是店里灯光过于昏暗的原因吧。

“……你喜欢你女朋友的什么地方？“

刚才的表情转瞬即逝，这会儿又恢复了往常的神色这样问道我。

心头涌上一股说不清的违和感，我的嗓子像是被棉花塞住了一般，边思索着女友的脸庞边开口回答。

“怎么说呢，应该是在我心中综合评分很高吧。“

“这样啊。“

懂事又温柔，饭做得很好吃，跟家人关系也很好，还挺可爱。

也不是没有缺点，不过谈恋爱不就是双方妥协的过程吗。

在她看来我肯定也有让她不满意的地方，不过在一起的利处远远大于了这些互相不满，所以也就一直交往了。

当然不会像是恋爱剧里那样始终恩恩爱爱，看对方什么都好，手碰在一起都会心跳加速半天。这不过是过于夸作的幻想罢了。

即使刚开始交往的时候也会心动不已，过了这个时期还在一起完全就是顺理成章的惰性了。不过这也就是真实的恋爱了吧。

只要没有分手的理由，就可以这样一直交往下去。

“不过倒是不能保证可以结婚就是了。“

“欸？菊池你不是想结吗？“

“想结是想结的，但这种事不是我想就可以的吧？要看那时候人气怎么样，周围是个什么大环境，考虑的因素太多了……不是说想结婚就可以意气用事决定的。“

“啊，也是啦。事务所说不行的话就结不了呢。“

在一般人身上很难遇到的情况，对于我们来说却是不能更普通的常识。

毕竟是在做偶像这个职业，我们没有别的选择，只是身体力行的遵循着这件常识。

虽然不知道能够理解这点的女生能有多少就是了。

“现在倒还没关系，不过等到了适婚年龄周围人都陆陆续续结婚了的话，也不知道她愿不愿意等我。嗯，我也没有把握能不能结婚的时候让她这样干等其实也很过分。“

“……我没怎么想过结婚的事欸，毕竟还是觉得做这份工作的话结婚风险太高了。“

“如果女方主动跟你提结婚呢？“

“嗯……我就会想，你能不能站在我的立场替我考虑一下啊？“

中岛苦笑着拨了拨刘海，已经醉乎乎的眼睛失焦盯着远方。

望着他的侧脸，不禁想到或许我们在为着同样的事情焦虑烦恼吧。和所谓的常理之间产生的无法忽略的隔阂。

这和我们是否相似无关，而是无论各自走上怎样的道路，最终在岔路口也一定会相遇吧。

“……菊池的嘴唇，看起来好舒服哦。“

喝醉了的中岛一边摸着自己的下嘴唇，一边神情恍惚的低声说道，仿佛是在另一个世界一样。

我也不知道为什么，冲着他指尖的方向也伸出了手。

“菊池？“

拇指指腹触及到的地方带着酒气的湿润，却也有些干燥起皮。

我手指向下拨弄摩挲起他的唇瓣，粉色的口腔内壁暴露在了空气里透着水润的光亮。

“菊池，你干什么？“

“我在犹豫，要不要亲你。“

“为什么？“

“不知道……或许，亲了就知道了。“

中岛迷茫的歪着头，努力想要理解我话语时迷离的瞳孔转来转去。

桌上的食物早已消灭干净，只有看似昂贵的高级餐盘和两人份的空杯子等着被撤下收走。

我探过身子捧住了中岛的脸。

喝了酒的缘故，他的脸颊有些发烫。我轻抚着他的脸颊，然后凑了上去，半眯着眼在最近的距离注视他。

“我要亲你了，可以吗？“

开口问他的声音可能是我听过的自己有史以来发出的最甜腻的声音了。真是的，这是在发哪门子的情啊。

我竟然对着眼前的这个人，我的相方，我的搭档，我无比重要的团员，产生了欲望。

中岛的神色有些困扰，眼神躲闪又动摇，一脸欲言又止的表情可最后还是什么也没说，跟我对视了片刻之后沉默地闭上了眼。

嘴唇相贴的瞬间，我突然意识到，那块始终拼不上的拼图碎片，终于被我找到了。

在有女友的情况下和别人接吻甚至是发生性行为，至少在我所居住的国家是绝对不可以做的事情。

大家是怎么想的我不知道，不过对我来说这是让社会正常运行的必须遵守的规则。

也许根据价值观和伦理观的不同，各人心里的底线也有不同。可这样的规则至少是被大众所认知的。

这些话要是跟我以前的同学说，可能会被嘲是中二病吧。

我是属于那种所谓的道德观念和素养都蛮高的人，所以自己也会时常反思什么事情能不能做，会把欲望和风险放在天平上认真衡量。

而且同时，也会乐于把自己归类到普通人的那类里。

中岛所想的事情我大概都能懂。

不是因为我们的思考方式相似，反倒是我明知他的那种想法是我绝对不能理解的，可偏偏就是懂。

我和女生交往的时候，通常也说不清是好是坏，总之就先算起了累计积分。

脸是我的菜，加2分。胸部的手感很好，加3分。太过于干涉我的事，扣2分。

就像这样叠加，总分高的话大致就是我喜欢的类型了。

我一直都是这么想的，也一直把这个规则视作了理所应当，就这样活到了现在。

所以仅仅因为一个吻就颠覆了我活到现在所坚持的所有原则和概念，这样的事是我从来没有设想过的。

不关乎长得合不合我胃口，身材怎么样，甚至对方都不是女性。可就是这样的对象，我不过是和他稍微越界了一点有了身体接触，竟然能让我有浑身过电般的冲击，同时却也淡然的接受了。

就像我从来没觉得可别人都说我的手指又长又好看，又像是知道自己没有其他人上镜一样。只是接受了事实而已。

在众多相似的拼图碎片里，其实能够和自己契合相连的只有那么一片罢了。就是他了吧，我的另一片拼图。那一刻我不禁这样想。

可我有女朋友了，中岛也说，他有正在交往的对象。

而且他还是个男的，是我的团员，是我的伙伴。

越细想就越有一堆否定自己的理由。

我对于中岛，竟产生了与过去完全不同的想法。

即使告诉自己这样是不可以的，但本能却让我难以抑制。

“哈…真的假的…“

亲完他之后中岛有些困扰的笑着眨了眨眼，嘴角逐渐变得柔和向上扬起。

他没有指责我到底干了些什么，也没有说什么还不错之类的话故意糊弄，只是一言不发的微笑着，继续喝着剩下的酒。

后来我们也没有再提起这件事，离开的时候中岛问我下次吃意餐怎么样，店家他来选。“好啊。“我也装出一副没事的样子，这样回应着他。

很快地，明天就到了下次约饭的时间。

因为接了吻就要交往这种事，又不是什么从没谈过恋爱的纯情男生了。可是对象是中岛的话，过去的那些经验统计都顿时失去了意义。

我俩至今为止的距离感，或许都是我下意识想要抗拒这份感情的自我保护吧。我甚至产生了这样的念头，奇怪的情感在心间萌芽，搞得我坐立难安。

晚上中岛发来消息告诉我店家具体的位置。

我躺在床上辗转，点开手机屏幕时亮光照亮了漆黑的房间，打在了我的脸上。

知道了，那就8点见咯。回复完消息后关机扔在了枕头边。

意识到喜欢的心情了之后要怎么办呢。一定不只有我遇见过这样的情况。

虽然我曾经幻想过的对象不是中岛，是个闻名世界的歌手。可是这样的事情，不是身边人又怎么可能会真实发生。

中岛对于我来说确实是身边的人，可倒不如去喜欢一个素未谋面的海外歌手，起码不会像现在这样一颗心完全被他扰乱。

没想到竟然会喜欢上和自己这么近的人……仿佛命中注定一般的感觉把我搞得晕头转向。

我比约好的时间晚了10分钟到了和中岛碰头的餐厅。

一进店就发现视线可及的地方全是女孩子，我赶紧伸手遮住了半张脸。

到底怎么想的来这里吃饭啊……一边埋怨一边向店员报了名字，随后被带进了里面的单间。

拉开门迎接我的便是晃动的窗帘和华丽的吊灯，中岛翘起腿坐在黑色的沙发上，还戴着墨镜。这一幕足够让我头大。

“辛苦啦。”

“你怎么……选了这么个……”

“这家的培根蛋酱意面超好吃的！”

“我不是说这个……”

这家店的顾客9成都是女生，而且剩下的那1成男生应该也是陪女孩子来的。

你为什么会知道这种可可爱爱适合发ins的店啊。仔细一想突然明白了点什么，不由得皱起了眉。

既然他这么爱彰显自己的男子气概，那么会带他来这里的，肯定也是符合这家店顾客形象的女生吧。

培根蛋酱意面好吃不是骗人的，他也肯定很喜欢这家店，只是一想到他第一次来这里是和那样的对象一起，瞬间对自己过于准确的直觉倒了胃口。

轻飘飘晃动着的窗帘上不知怎么的映出了中岛那副在喜欢的女生面前耍帅时的模样，我皱了皱眉，坐到了他的对面。

把沙发上挤满了的软绵绵的靠垫推到角落，我伸手接过了中岛递来的菜单准备点菜。

菜单为了追求可爱故意选用的难以辨清的字体，仿佛一个个奇怪的符号砸进了我的眼里。我拿过漂着柠檬片的矿泉水喝了一口，开口问他。

“有什么好吃的吗。”

那些象形文字一般的菜名看多少遍都进不了脑子里，索性问了眼前的人。

中岛一边翻着菜单一边喋喋不休。培根蛋酱意面、科布沙拉，还有披萨也好吃！

行，交给你点了。我合上菜单，又打量起了周围的环境。

中岛居然和喜欢这些的女生在交往啊，真是恶趣味。

如果我女朋友带我来了这种地方，可能心情都会变差的。

我也不清楚，但我一直觉得我们喜欢的女生类型也一定是完全相反的。

中岛流利地跟店员点着单，都是些听上去完全不知道会是什么的菜品，只有最后听清他说饮料要桑格利亚。

两个大男人在这样可可爱爱氛围的单间里一起吃饭，应该还是我出生以来头一次。

“干杯。”

水果片包裹了白葡萄酒的香气，在圆润的透明波杯里翻转。我和中岛碰了杯。

然而味道实在太甜，一口喝进去差点没喷出来。

“嗯？你怎么了？”

“没事……就总感觉，像是跟女孩子一起来的感觉。”

“……菊池的女朋友也喜欢这种地方吗？”

他说菊池的女朋友“也”，就像一股冰冷的空气突然灌进了我的胸口。

明明是只有我和中岛独处的空间里，此时却充斥着第三个人的气息。

“中岛的女朋友感觉会喜欢这些呢。”

“……会有这种印象吗？”

“我也说不清，就隐隐约约有这种感觉。”

中岛开口正想说句什么，不凑巧店员轻声敲响了门。

摆盘时尚的意大利菜满满当当地摆上餐桌，显然已经不是回到刚才那个话题的时机了。

“我开动了。”

培根配上半熟鸡蛋的奶油意面，放了满满虾仁和牛油果的科布沙拉，还有番茄芝士罗勒叶排布精致的披萨。

每一道都喷发出促进食欲的迷人香气，肚子也不禁发出了叫声。

虽然料理很美味也精致洋气适合摆拍，但对于两个男人的胃口来说分量还是少了一些。消灭掉最后一块披萨以后中岛又一次拿起了菜单。

“再点一张披萨吃得了吗？”

“没问题。“

“那我点了哦。”

Quattro formaggi（四味芝士披萨）。点单时还很有他个人特色的把单词说得带有英式风味。我托着下巴，看中岛在一旁点菜。

昨天很晚才睡今天又起了个大早，有点抵挡不住困意的我闭上了眼。

“……你不喜欢这种地方吗？“

“欸？“

“因为之前一直都是你在预约饭店，就感觉挺过意不去的……我去过的有单间的餐厅里最好吃的就是这家了，但是仔细想想确实不是两个男人该来的地方……“

中岛抬起眼，试探着我的表情小心翼翼地开口。

我一瞬间没能理解他到底在说什么，在脑子里反应了一会儿后连忙慌乱的挥手否定。

这是什么男大姐人设啦，自己都没忍住暗自在心里吐了槽。真的没有不喜欢，你别多想。但还是对着中岛罕见的一个劲拼命解释。

中岛终于像是接受了我的回答，露出放心的笑容。

“我还在想中岛你平时都去些什么地方吃饭呢，正好今天就知道了。“

“不是，再怎么说我也不会一个人来这里吃啦！只是，我也不太清楚和别人单独约饭，还有和男性朋友出去该去哪里吃才好……”

“那你和男生都去哪里喝酒啊？“

“一般的话就包店吧，或者在我家喝。“

“这样……“

我都还没去过你家欸。

拿过桑格利亚酒抿了一口，赶紧把差点脱口而出的这句话咽了下去。

说起来这里面的水果能吃吗……就像是泡的梅酒里面的梅子那种？正在想着这些有的没的翻开饮料菜单的时候，店员小姐姐端着披萨进来了。我便追加了一杯啤酒。

“菊池。“

“嗯？“

比先前多了几倍芝士的披萨滚烫滚烫的，吃起来费了不少劲。

一口咬住饼尖芝士被拉得长长的，这时中岛突然跟我搭了话。

“你之前为什么要亲我？“

“噗！好烫！烫死了！！“

“呜哇你没事吧！？“

突发事态一时间不知道怎么处理，我只好用嘴唇夹着快掉下来的芝士丝，慌慌张张地去找擦手巾。

中岛把他的擦手巾递给了我，接过来赶紧抢救擦了擦嘴。

是不是烫红了？我担心地拿大拇指摸着嘴唇一边问他，中岛有些难为情地撇下了眉毛。

“……抱歉，是我没找对问你的时机。“

“没事……你这语气也太平常了，我吓了一跳没反应过来。“

“这种事不说得平常一点反而不好开口问吧？“

“反而不好开口吗……“

舔了舔下嘴唇又拿门牙碰了下，发现已经起皮了。我担心是不是烫伤，又拿过擦手巾捂了上去。

明明嘴唇上贴的只是个没有生命的物体，却不知怎么的忽然间联想到了之前触碰到的中岛的嘴唇。我下意识地向下躲开了他的视线。

是啊，前段时间我们俩接吻了。

正想着该怎么回答的时候我点的啤酒送来了，连忙接过放在嘴唇上冰敷一下。

中岛只是眨眼，默默看着我不说话，

“嗯……那个吻啊。“

“那个吻，是什么意思？“

“嗯……是什么呢……“

“你不是有女朋友吗。还是说，就只是个吻而已？“

说完中岛自己都小声地吐槽，什么叫只是个吻啊。

我也舔了舔用牙咬住嘴唇，想要覆盖过先前被烫伤时的疼痛。

“你要这么问的话，我也很头痛……“

“？？你什么意思……“

“怎么说，嗯……中岛你不也一样吗，你也有女朋友啊。“

两个都有交往对象的男生接了吻，虽然不知道中岛怎么想的，但我没办法把那个吻当作毫无意义的举动。

但是要怎么告诉他这种心情呢，现在这个状态能好好告诉他吗，我完全没有把握。

所以我干嘛要亲他啊！

“……我可不是出生在平安时代的人。“

“嗯？“

“我这方面的道德观很强的，像这种事我是想要说清楚的。“

“……我也是啊。“

劈腿是绝对不可以的。就算遇到了喜欢的人，也是要先分手再去正式的追求。

先拖着不分手同时找下个目标这种事，都是没有自信的男人才会做的。可是侃侃而谈说着这番言论的我消失去哪了呢。

自己是绝对不会劈腿的，可现在还是这么纠结困惑。这事明明问题在我和他一点关系都没有，却还是忍不住想要赖给他。

“被菊池亲了以后我没办法装作什么都发生。“

“接受了的那一方也是同罪吧。你当时也没推开我啊。“

听完这话的中岛眯起了眼，凶凶地盯着我。

这个对话怎么听都是摊牌的意思啊。我端过酒杯叹了口气。

我很清楚这种时候的中岛是绝对不会让步的。

可是，现在还为时尚早。用RPG游戏举例的话，我们都还在刷怪练级的阶段。

“……那等我们都单身的时候我再告诉你。“

“什么？“

“这才是最公平的做法。“

我直直的望着中岛，说这话时嘴唇都指不定在止不住的小幅度颤抖。

中岛一脸不可思议的表情，慢慢点了头。

那之后不久，我就和女朋友分手了。

面对明显冷淡了许多的我，虽然她也努力挽回了，可我确实是没办法再回心转意，所以最后好歹像个男人不窝囊，由我主动提了分手。

对她深感愧疚的同时，也明白伤她太狠自责得不行。

这把年纪了也不是第一次和别人交往分手了，可这么难受的分手经历还是第一次体验。

对自己的厌恶和一直以来的信仰崩塌了的感觉……就像是踩在悬崖边缘每迈出一步都摇摇欲坠的恐惧感。

我只是单纯的怕了。

如果中岛不愿意面对我，如果他没有给我交往这个选项，如果他选择跟我渐行渐远。

我们现在站在同一个拐点，可是中岛究竟会做出怎么的选择……说实话我没有信心。

我无力左右他的抉择，只能担惊受怕的暗自烦恼。

害怕他只是一时兴起。

可我想让中岛属于我一个人，想和他一直一直在一起。

我盼望着，期待着这天来临的幸福，同时又害怕，怕我从此再没有退路。

或许这还是第一次如此深陷感情的漩涡吧。

但即便如此，好不容易成为了能定期约饭的关系，我找不到放他鸽子或是不约他吃饭的理由。

“这家店怎么样？”中岛发来了链接，点开以后弹出了以前下载的美食点评app，不知怎么的心情有些烦躁。

单手点开浏览器看了眼介绍，和之前那家比是间正常多了的居酒屋。

看来中岛也有些在意这事啊，这么想着却总觉得哪里有些不对。想必一定是努力找了好久才挑了这家店的吧，转念间又觉得他可爱得不行，先前的烦躁瞬间烟消云散。

知道啦。简单回复完他，我把手机揣回了兜里。

没必要躲躲藏藏的，又不是做什么坏事普通进店吃饭就行。抱着这样的想法，我和我的男性友人们外出喝酒一般都是随便找的连锁餐厅。

但是和中岛出去喝酒的时候总是例外。为什么偏偏对上他时总会完全颠覆我的观念，我想不明白，也无解。

非得说的话就是潜意识里觉得不可以带中岛去那种地方吧？然而又会对产生了这种想法的自己感到害怕。

中岛预约了一家有单间的中华饭店，据说海鲜很好吃。

石头的大门乍一看完全不知道入口在哪，我推开门，打量着房间的格局一边接过擦手巾。

和之前那家意大利面的餐厅截然不同，一点女生的气息都感觉不到。

也许是工作上的应酬被带来这里过吧，看着就挺贵的。胡思乱想还没停下，总之先开口点了啤酒喝起来。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

“哦，辛苦啦。”

我先开始喝啦。晃了晃杯子给他看，不过中岛也没怎么在意的样子，摘掉了他最近相当喜欢戴的浅色墨镜。

他家绍兴酒超好喝的。一边给我推荐，自己却点了苏打水兑的杏酒。

“都这么说了居然不点绍兴酒啊。”

“先点这个嘛，而且我好饿。”

“这里是点套餐的吗？”

“套餐单点都行，你想点哪种？”

“我也不清楚，总之交给你了。啊，我想吃螃蟹。”

那我来吧。中岛小声念道，一边拿过菜单对着送来酒水的店员点起了菜。

其实我还挺想吃炒饭的，就是不知道这种高级饭店里有没有这么平常的东西。

一边想着这些有的没的，又忍不住担心起来和平时一样普通相处真的好吗。

但话又说回来，我其实也并没有打算开口挑明什么。

和中岛约饭的时候，意外地总是能有说不完的话题，很难得会冷场。

工作上的事，自己最近身边的事，家人前辈的事。从暴露出去就完蛋的顶级秘密，到无聊到说完10个人听了第二天扭过脸10个人都会统统忘掉的琐碎小事，畅聊不尽。

即使在这期间偶尔会有些沉默的时候，但我们毕竟一直在一起了11年，虽然不是亲友不是朋友，也不会觉得尴尬的。

中岛吃剩的东西我完全可以毫不犹豫地继续吃，中岛也丝毫不在意接下我吃过的食物。

嘴对嘴接触了同样的东西，虽然是间接的，但这不能被称为亲吻。

字典上写的意义的“亲吻”，我们实际上只做过那么一次，可就这一次，却把我搞得患得患失。

小酌一口中岛推荐的绍兴酒，就着榨菜再吃一勺蟹肉和生菜炒的高级炒饭。

拜高度数的酒精所赐，这会儿中岛的脸红扑扑的，在灯光昏暗的房间里盯着我看的模样平添了几分的色气。

Marius这小子到底还能长多高啊，胜利是不是以后都长不高了啊。聊着这些对于本人来说都是些多管闲事的无聊话题，我俩笑个不停。

“说起来我之前拍了一张Marius和胜利的合照，身高差特别明显超可爱的。”

“哪张？给我看看~”

“等下啊，这个。””

我把手机转向中岛，上面是一张胜利被Marius熊抱住的照片。中岛看着这张图拍手大笑了起来。

胜利一脸不高兴的样子也好可爱啊，我也凑近了手机，这时突然震了一下，手机画面上方弹出了一条消息提醒。

是女生的名字……准确说是不久前还在交往的那个女生发来的消息。我吓了一跳，下意识收回了手机。

点开界面，看到她发来的客客气气的消息。

抱歉啦突然联系你，我有对耳环忘在你家了，是朋友送我的还挺重要的，你能找个时间寄给我吗？……你方便的时候就好，麻烦你了。

消息下面附了一张亮闪闪的耳饰的图片。这么一想她确实是戴过啊。好像是怕挂到衣服上，所以在腻歪之前专程取下来放到了床头装饰品的盒子里……吧？记忆有些模糊了。

给你添麻烦了，抱歉。谦虚的姿态在我心里加分是很高的，同时罪恶感也涌上心头，一下子沉重了起来。

她很好，什么问题都没有，分手的原因仅仅是因为我变心了。可她还这么顾忌我的心情，这一切的一切都变得不像我自己，让我苦不堪言。

知道了，我会尽快寄给你的。心情万般复杂地回复给她，我把手机放到了桌上。中岛像是在等着我的动作，一脸认真地看我。

“…怎么了？”

“女朋友？”

“诶？嗯…怎么说…”

是前女友，已经分手了。

或许是想起了先前那个等到我们都单身了的约定，我动了动嘴，却终是没能把这话说出口来。

模棱两可打算混淆过去的我被他狠狠盯住。中岛像是要冷静下来般的深呼吸，随后伸手拿过了包。

“中岛？”

“我回去了。”

“嗯？为什么？”

中岛没有理睬我，只是一把抓过外套和包起身准备从我身旁离开。

还好是我坐在了门边，谢天谢地。

我本能地抓住他的手腕阻止他。

“你怎么啦。”

“……”

“中岛？”

我坐着看向一言不发的中岛，他的表情让我一时心脏堵住般的难受。

那是一副赤裸裸暴露了所有负面情感的表情。愤怒，怨恨，还有悲伤。

面对他如此罕见的模样，我只能空张开嘴动了动，半天说不出话来。

“……总之你先坐下来吧。”

我轻拉了拉他的手腕，让他坐到了我的身旁。

这家单间的黑色坐席很宽敞，要是放在普通的廉价居酒屋说不定这一个位置都能挤下3人。被我一把拉过的中岛没有抗拒，坐了下来。

我在一旁看他这样，又一次开了口。

那时的中岛，看上去一副快要哭出来的模样。

“怎么了，为什么突然就……”

“……你还好意思问我怎么了。”

“什么？

“……你知道我被那个吻搞得快疯掉了吗？你有一点点考虑过我的感受吗？”

中岛边说，嘴唇一边颤抖个不停。明知他是气成了这个样子，却还是忍不住想要伸手触碰。

如果我现在抱住你，跟你说我喜欢你，想和你在一起的话，你会有什么反应呢。

好想告诉他，却又下不了决心，只能使劲握住拳头，指甲在手心里掐得生疼。

“……你这家伙真的太让人火大了。”

“为什么这么说我啦……”

“就我一个人像个笨蛋一样被玩得团团转，这算怎么回事啊真的。”

中岛叹了口气移开了视线，眼角还湿湿的，撅起嘴闹别扭的样子真的可爱到不行。

“……中岛。”

“明明我那么……！”

他只是长长地叹气，不知往何处发泄愤怒只好握紧了拳狠狠砸在了自己的腿上。

然后像是过呼吸了一把吸着鼻子抽咽，强忍住泪水通红的眼睛和我对上了视线。

“我真的好嫉妒。”

“……诶？”

“一想到在这个世界上，存在着能够和你不需要任何理由就可以接吻可以做爱的女人，我就嫉妒得快要疯掉了。明明我们之间，仅仅是为了这么一个吻就要绞尽脑汁地找理由。”

话音落下的同时，中岛眼角滴落的透明泪珠掉在了坐一旁的我的手中。

他没有擦掉眼泪，只是直直地，但又说不清满脸难过悲伤地望着我。

那个被粉丝被工作人员夸赞到的帅气王子的形象此时在我面前丝毫不见踪影。

只是普普通通会受情感左右而哭泣，会对我吐露真心。我想起了我们还很小的时候，那时我们还不是艺人，还默默无名，初相识时候的中岛，和此刻并无两样。

我的心里也早已痛苦翻腾着，可偏偏这时不知道该说些什么才是正确答案，甚至是厌恶起了这个瞻前顾后的自己。

“中岛，其实我……”

“嗯……”

“……我和我女朋友分手了。”

“诶？”

“刚刚是她发消息来叫我把她的东西寄还给她而已……”

总算开了口，但字字句句听上去却都像是借口一样。就不能再说得简单直接一点吗，自己也难为情了起来。

中岛听了我的话惊讶地瞪大眼睛眨了眨，呆呆地动起嘴唇问我为什么。

“因为亲了你……就跟她分手了。”

这又太简单直接了吧，他听懂了吗……

如果你能懂我的意思，那你一定也是做了同样的选择吧。

就当是我自我感觉良好也罢，就让我放手赌这一次吧。

对上中岛漂亮的黑色眼眸，他眼底的惊讶毫不掩饰，下一秒眼泪大颗大颗地滚落了下来。

看来这泪水一时间是止不住了，我捧住他的脸，手指替他轻轻抹去眼泪。

无需任何的话语，只是注视着彼此，然后脸逐渐靠近。

中岛闭上了眼，他长长的睫毛在眼睑下打出一片浓密的阴影。我盯着他的睫毛缓缓凑近，也闭上了眼睛。

第二次的吻，咸咸的带有中岛眼泪的味道。

“嗯……”

只是简单地双唇贴合，却有着迄今为止从未有过的甜美和舒适，直击大脑的愉悦让我不禁颤抖起来。

靠着本能吻上了他，嘴唇分开时手指轻抚起中岛的颈部，只见他满脸通红地抬头望向我。

先前的阴暗在他脸上一扫而光，取而代之的是满脸的明媚。

“菊池，我跟你说哦。”

“嗯？”

“我第一次主动提分手了。”

“……诶？”

“在那之后马上就分手了。你……应该能懂我的吧？”

中岛半眯起眼一副挑衅的模样，但注视我的眼底里也不难解读出一丝丝的不安。

我没有说话，只是抚摸他的脸颊，又一次贴上了嘴唇。

第3次的亲吻之后，中岛的眼神变得迷离，垂下了视线后小声松了口气，在我的颈间撒娇般地蹭了起来。

这下我们之间的隔阂是终于消失了啊。面对这样的距离实感一下子涌了上来，鼻头不禁有些发酸。

“呐，菊池。”

“怎么了。”

“这个吻，我可以当作是已经不需要任何理由的吻了吗？”

中岛一脸认真地问我。眼泪一个没忍住流了下来，我只能逊爆了的点头，嗯了一声回答他。

餐桌上吃到一半的料理和刚喝了几口的酒都被放置不管，我们挤在了同一张座位里互相注视，无数次地吻上对方。这时候店员突然进来就完蛋了，要是有摄像头怎么办，脑海里充斥了各种胡思乱想可却丝毫不受控制。

不仅如此，我轻咬住中岛的嘴唇，不厌其烦地舔舐，抚摸，嗅着他身上的气味。我不断地反复确认着他此刻就在我眼前，否则我会抓狂的。

一遍遍抚上他敏感的耳朵，颤抖的身姿激得我感觉到下身渐渐变热了起来，头脑又一阵血气上涌。

为什么在这之前，我都没有发觉自己对他的想法呢。

“嗯…菊池，等等…”

“…嗯。”

“快到最后点单的时间了，会有人来……”

我看了眼手表，确实挺晚今天都快要结束了。

我慢慢放开了他，坐回座位挠了挠刘海。

“那，你要来我家吗？”

“……嗯。”

这样下去事情会往不可收拾的方向发展的，我俩明明都心知肚明，可在我发出邀约的时候，中岛只是整理了下先前被我弄乱的衣服，没有犹豫的点了头。

总之只想快点回去，没有理睬中岛要买单的言论自己掏出卡结了账，先一步走出了店家拦下出租车。

报完地址后我们并排坐在后座，无言地朝向两边望着窗外。

窗外飞快向后退去的景色看得人直犯晕，深夜都还灯火通明的办公大楼，零星几家还亮着灯的高级公寓，毕竟这个点了，大部分有孩子的家庭都休息了吧。

可就在这样人多纷扰的世界上，偏偏我选择了他，他也选择了我。我不由得感觉到了命运的力量或许在背后推动着我们，如此一想眼泪又差点落了下来。

蹩脚地掩饰住自己想哭的模样，我装作吸了吸鼻子，把墨镜向上推遮挡住了眼睛。坐在一旁的中岛伸出手，碰上了我的指尖。

我没有回头继续看着窗外，握紧了他的手指。

此刻的中岛，是怀抱着怎样的心情跟我看同一片风景的呢。

到了家我着急忙慌地打开了门，进门以后立刻把中岛按倒在了沙发上。

吓了一跳的中岛有些疑惑地看向我，下一秒又无奈地笑了起来。

“菊池，你这来势汹汹啊。”

“不行吗？”

“可以……当然可以。”

他长长的手臂环过我的脖子，凑近脸贴上了我的嘴唇。

已经不知道是今晚的第几个吻了，可嘴唇相贴的瞬间我还是心跳不已，高昂的感情根本无法压抑。

“我们这个距离感一下子拉近太多了吧？”

中岛两眼水汪汪的，眯起眼笑着嘀咕道。

我轻啄了一口他的嘴唇，鼻尖贴在他的锁骨上蹭了蹭。

仅是和他身体接触，为什么能这么让我安心呢。

我一直很讨厌别人把我俩混为一谈。

不是因为中岛哪里不好，只是既然决定了要从事这个行业，那自然是想要做到最好。我希望别人看到的是我，也只看到我，像这样渴望得到认同的欲望在过去非常的强烈。

所以，也讨厌过别人擅自取些奇怪的CP名将我俩捆绑在一起。

但是另一方面，我也不能接受中岛被除我以外的人小瞧，不能接受他和别人建立了比我更深的关系，不能接受出现他更信赖理解的人。

又不是小孩子了凭什么两手都想抓，而且你的主观愿不愿意接受又算得了什么。想到这些，所以一直以来都没能说出口罢了。

我们两人应该比谁都清楚，我们之间是不可能斩断成两个单独个体的，可就算如此，我还是拼命地反抗了。

或许在他人的眼里我们之间的关系很滑稽。说不定会有人觉得差不多放弃挣扎吧，也会有人想着一直被捆绑很累的吧。

但是，比起别人怎么想怎么说，这只是我和中岛之间的问题，无论如何只能由我们两个人来解决。

最终的解决方法竟然是这样，说实话是我疯掉也不曾想象过的结局，可我的内心深处有一个声音在告诉我，这就是正确答案。

我的这一生如果不是和中岛一起走下去，那迎来的未来一定不是我所期盼的。

“……你哭了？”

“诶？”

“眼泪流出来了。”

中岛伸手碰了碰我的眼眶，同时止不住的眼泪涌了出来，滴到了他的脸上。

中岛没有抹去，只是默默地抚上我的脸。他看向我的眼神很温柔，也隐隐泛着泪光。

“菊池，你现在的样子好美。”

他微笑着对我说。可是在我看来，是你更美啊。

不只是外表，内心纯真又正直，总是拼尽全力，无论是为人处事还是努力活着的姿态，都比我美上千倍万倍。

可我和你不同，就连一句你好美的称赞说不能这么简简单单说出口。

但是啊，既然亲吻已经不再需要理由了，那我想对你说的话，都可以靠着这个来传达了吧。

再次深深吻住了他，中岛也环住我的颈部贴近了身子。

我还是第一次以这种心态拥抱一个男人的身体，自己的情感还没完全整理好，不过能感受到被难以言喻的幸福感包裹了全身。

在最近的距离注视着中岛，他仍然软软地面对我微笑。

“怎么了？”

“我只是在想，我们还真是做了不得了的决定啊。说实话，其实有点害怕……”

“……嗯。”

“不过我现在，真的超幸福~”

所以就无所谓啦。他一脸甜甜地笑着，伸手托住我的下巴嘴唇又覆了上来。

我想我们此刻，一定背负着相同的不安和期待吧。

也不知道亲了多久，抚摸着对方却始终不知道怎么进行下一步。

大概中岛也和我一样，两个人躺倒在沙发上缠在一起，沉默地对视了一会儿突然都笑出了声。

“我们现在应该在想同一件事吧？”

“看来是的。”

“我没和男生交往过……要怎么做啊？菊池你知道吗？”

“嗯，知识层面的话大致还是知道……就用这里呗。”

我边说道，一只手伸到了中岛的两腿之间，轻拍了下他的屁股。

中岛一瞬间吓到了般愣住了，接着大笑起来在我肩膀上捶了一拳。

“……那谁来做女生那方啊？”

“中岛你想做哪边？”

“我吗~？我想想。”

中岛思索了片刻，抿着嘴抬眼望向我小声地笑了起来，接着他使劲揉了揉我的手臂。

“干嘛啦。”

“没什么，只是在想这个身材我能不能驾驭得了啊。你这身肌肉，真的太厉害了吧。菊池你呢，你想做哪边？”

“你能不能搞定我是不清楚啦……不过我，应该可以拿下你？”

中岛听完我的话，眯起眼有些夸张地耸了耸肩。在这双我最喜欢的，总是笔直地注视着我的眼睛里，解读出了些许的不安。

“是嘛~那，看在你这身肌肉的面子上，就给你一个上我的机会好了。”

“这语气，很高高在上嘛。”

“那是，你可是唯一拥有上我这项权利的男人。”

中岛说完，像是小猫撒娇般的又亲上了我。

想不到他也有这样不耍帅坦率撒娇的一面啊，突如其来的反差又一次狠狠将我击沉。

怎么说呢，提起中岛便会有那种耍帅装酷，讲些甜言蜜语把女孩子哄得两眼冒桃心的印象，不过意外的在撒娇方面还很有天赋呢。

把男人玩弄得团团转。说法虽然有些难听，不过他年上杀手的称号倒是不争的事实。

而且是无论男女。每次听到共演者和工作人员提起我便会这么想到。

不过我比他年纪小就是了。

不论是现在，还是今后，我永远都是比中岛小一岁，这一点不会改变。

“……那总之，我要碰你咯？”

一边摸向中岛的腹部，我问道他。中岛面无表情地看着我，满是恶意的开了口。“搞什么啊，你平时跟女孩子上床都是这么个开场白？”

我伸手轻轻打了他的头，有些无语地眯起眼睛。

“你不知道这种时候气氛很重要的吗。”

“但就是很在意嘛，受欢迎的男人会怎么开撩。”

“我哪知道啊。而且，你的情况还比较特殊。”

“嗯？”

“遇上你就没有什么实战理论可以用了。你先把这个脱了吧，会弄脏的。”

我轻拽了拽他的衣服，中岛丝毫不犹豫地就把上半身脱了个精光。

说实话他没穿衣服的样子我已经看过几十遍几百遍了，但一想到接下来要发生的事情，还是兴奋得头脑快要坏掉。

我伸出手触碰上了他，皮肤表面已经汗涔涔的了。总归先埋头在胸前含住乳首，中岛的身体瞬间紧张得僵硬了起来。

同时右手也没闲着，在胸口抚弄一番后捏住了尖端的突起。

虽不像是女孩子那样丰腴的手感，他没怎么锻炼过的身子也软软的，掌心托住胸部揉了揉，之后用食指和中指轻轻夹住了突起。

指尖掐住乳首逗弄了一会儿，尖端立刻就变硬了许多。我把头凑近了另一边，嘴唇衔住突起的颗粒吮吸起来。空出来的左手，则沿着中岛的身子向下摸去，流连在他的腰间和腹部。

我抬起头看他想确认他这会儿感觉如何，正正好和中岛快要化掉的迷离眼眸撞上了视线。

“……怎么了？”

“没事，就是有点在意，你这里感觉还舒服吗？”

“我没怎么被碰过这里……感觉怪怪的。”

“但是已经变硬了诶。”

掐住尖端坏心地捏了几下，我再次含了上去。一口将乳晕的部分也吞进口内，舌尖抵着突起，沿着周围一圈儿挑逗刺激。中岛的身子开始小幅度地颤抖。啊，看来是感觉很舒服了。

与此同时我正在和中岛做爱的实感也一下子涌现出来，脸也突然变得滚烫。

关于这个人的事情我几乎无所不知。就连尚未清楚的敏感带，通过做爱这一行为接下来也会被我全部掌握。

这下子，是真的不能再回头了。

“嗯…唔…”

舌尖只要一在乳首的周围打转，中岛就控制不住地挺起腰。趁势顺着他的腹部向下探去，掌心便触到了他已经起了反应抬头的下体。

隔着衣料边揉弄边看向他，中岛也直直地盯着我。情不自禁流露出被他打败的着迷神色，中岛忍不住笑出了声，一把拍上我的头。

“你干什么啦！露出那副表情。”

“没有，只是有点惊讶……原来你都起反应了啊。”

“肯定会的啊，而且你不也是吗。”

中岛的膝盖抵上了我的胯间。只是简单触碰就能分明感觉到迅速在变硬的下身被他蜷起腿刺激着，中岛一脸坏笑地看着我。

之后也没有停下动作一遍遍地用膝盖抵弄摩擦，反而搞得像是被挑逗的人是他自己一般，中岛沾染了欲望变得空洞的双眼望着我移不开视线。

我也没用的就这么简单被他着了道，吞咽着唾沫把手直接伸进了他的内裤里。

我还是第一次摸不是自己的勃起的性器。和我熟悉的自家兄弟不同，要更细，也更长一些。这种地方也看得出个性啊。

“嗯……”

突如其来的刺激让他一下子叫出了声。我们沉默地对视着，只是顺从自己的本能，像是平时自慰时一样手部上下地动着。

完全没有任何的反感情绪，倒不如说我快兴奋得死掉了。我小心翼翼不要翻起包皮，也不要扯到毛发，专心手里的动作尽可能的让他舒服。拇指抵在内侧突出的地方简单摩挲几下，中岛一脸舒服地闭上了眼睛皱起眉。

看来有感觉了啊。同时也感受到自己也硬得不行，只好叹了口气掩饰过去。

“唔……嗯！”

指尖抠弄尿道口，瞬间就有液体溢了出来。

好厉害，中岛现在很舒服嘛。这么一想自己也不禁口干舌燥了起来。

“等等……我也想摸你的。”

一直任由我动作的中岛坐起身，一把抓住了我的手腕。先前只是拉开了裤子拉链放出了下身，还挂在腿上碍事的牛仔裤被中岛拿脚几下熟练的褪下踢到了沙发下去。这会儿他半跪在沙发上，抓着我的肩膀很是爷们儿地把我按倒在了沙发。

被欲望支配了的瞳孔里映照出了我的脸，中岛舔了舔嘴唇，满是挑逗意图的冲我笑着。

“……看来你还很游刃有余嘛。”

“才没有呢。只是我也想碰你了。”

“您请便？”

我朝他张开双手，中岛像个孩子般开心地笑个不停，然后凑近了我的胸口。

仍由他脱掉了我的衣服，伸出舌尖舔上了乳头。

“啊嗯~”

“……你这里真的很敏感啊？”

“超敏感的，我会叫出声的。”

“多好啊，我想听菊池的声音……”

说完他又舔了上来，右边被从下往上不留余地的挑弄，左边则是被指头捏住，有些用力地摁捻带来的快感让我的下身越来越热。抽象的想着身体内部会伴随这股热度制造出来精子，又沉浸在了这难以言喻的快感之中。

“啊…嗯~”

“菊池你真可爱~”

“你还要舔多久胸部啦。”

“嗯，这里真的好棒~”

用舌尖细细舔舐，一边啾地吸吮出声，中岛一边揉着我的胸部。自满的胸肌也在他逗弄乳头时被激得一颤一颤。

“要怎么做才能练出这样的身材啊？”

“……你还真是喜欢肌肉呢。”

“怎么说，就很难想象身边的人会变成这样吧？你以前明明那么瘦。”

中岛似在回忆什么般地眯起了眼，然后含着乳头抬眼看向我。我轻轻揉了把他的脑袋，坐起身抚上了他的腰部。

“乳头是也不错啦，不过我更想你摸摸这里。”

“哈哈，好厉害。”

中岛的下身即使穿着内裤也勃起得明显，而我的也没好到哪去。挺身贴上他的蹭了起来，中岛盯着我的胯间笑出了声。

突然意识到从以前开始，我是真的就很喜欢他这么开心的笑声。现在听他这样大笑，心脏有种被爱意填满了的幸福感。

“我还是第一次摸别人的鸡鸡。”

“嘛，我也一样啊。”

“……你这也太大了吧？”

中岛脱掉了我的内裤，一脸仔细地盯着它苦笑了起来。

我也没有回答，拽了把他的内裤边缘，把刚才隔着布料好一阵蹂躏的小兄弟也放了出来。

气势汹汹弹出来的下体龟头部分蹭上了我的，思绪又一个飘远，原来确确实实我们是有着相同器官的人类呐。

中岛终于回过味来意识到我们两人面对着面下身对着下身的姿态，有点害羞地笑着捶了下我的胸口。

“你干什么啊，别这样。”

“就是在想，原来这里也看得出性格啊。”

“诶？别了吧，太羞了。”

“你看，我的要更粗一些，你的更长些。”

“是吗？”

“而且我的颜色更粉嫩好看。”

又故意的鼓起脸张大了鼻孔一脸得意的鬼脸表情，中岛拍手大笑，眼泪都出来了。

讲着这么煞风景的话，我为什么还是硬得难受呢。

“确实你的好漂亮。”

中岛微笑着，指尖轻轻划过前端。就像是握着一支玫瑰花般的手势实在过于有趣，我没忍住笑了起来。

“本来还以为使用痕迹会更严重一些呢。”

“不是，中岛先生您能别在做爱的时候讲一些会联想到别人的发言吗，一点情调都没有。”

“我是在嫉妒啦！一想到还有别人碰过这里就好生气。”

“好沉重的爱啊……不过我不讨厌就是了。”

因为我和你的心情完全一样呀。

虽然只是说不出口罢了，我也深深嫉妒着每一个和中岛睡过的女生。不仅如此，我至今都还在记恨他当时带我去了女生介绍给他的意大利面餐厅。

要是能早些直面自己的心情，就不会有这些事情了。但是反过来思考，也正是因为经历了这些，我们才能成为如今这样坦率面对彼此的关系。

中岛你啊，为什么能这么坦率地把心里不满的一面都说出来呢，和没用的我相比真的是太过耀眼了。

“好想这里写上中岛健人专用。”

“别啊，那我每次去洗手间都会被别人悄悄议论的。那人为什么每次都偷偷上厕所？这么没自信的吗？他到底长了个什么啊？会有奇怪的流言传出来的！”

“哈哈，明明长得这么健壮。”

中岛说完丝毫没有犹豫地埋头在我的胯间，轻轻含住了龟头。动作自然过了头以至于我很花了些时间才意识到，嗯？中岛这是在帮我口交？

“嗯…咸咸的…”

前列腺液原来是这个味道啊。中岛的舌尖舔刮着前端集拢液体，一边小声念叨着。每每刺激到龟头，视觉和直接涌上来的双重快感夹击着我，光是抑制住不要射出来的欲望就已经要了我的命。

“……舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

“越流越多了。”

绝对不准射听见没有！我的小兄弟拼尽了全力坚守住了我的命令，但前列腺液实在是控制不住，一股股地向外流出。

中岛动作干净利落的握住根部套弄，舌头也卖力地抵着前端舔舐。

“等…等一下…真的很舒服我不太行…”

“嗯？那就射出来啊。”

“……也太快了吧。”

虽然AV里很常见到那种射完一次立即原地满血复活的桥段，但实际上男人的身体没有那么耐抗的。

而且，同为男人的中岛明明也谁都清楚这一点，看来是故意的了。

我轻轻抚摸他的脑袋把性器从他口中移出，接着一个翻身将他摁倒。终于把挂在腿间碍事的布料全部褪下，我也三两下脱光了衣服，扔到了沙发上。

一丝不挂的中岛打量我的眼神炽热又迷离，我回应到他无声的渴求，同样赤裸着身子拥抱住他，送上了亲吻。两具不着衣物的肉体纠缠贴合在一起，亲吻也不曾停下。

中岛的前端也渗出透明的液体，蹭到我的大腿上弄湿了一片。我们在最近的距离感受彼此的体温，注视着对方一遍遍地亲吻，舌尖缠绵。仅仅是这样的肌肤之亲已经舒服到让我快要头脑短路。

“要试试吗？”

“嗯，试试吧。”

“不好意思啊，我还是个处男。”

“没事，我也是第一次啦……总之试试吧，感觉和你一起的话肯定可以。”

我们对视着笑出了声。在做爱途中说着些煞风景的话语，仿佛是回到了还愣头青的初中生时期一样。

在沙发上实在是不太方便，还是决定先回卧室。脱得光溜溜的中岛好奇地打量起我的房间。

为什么要放4个枕头啊？不觉得碍事吗？他满脸认真地问我。

就，像酒店房间一样很洋气啊。老实回答完以后他呆愣愣张着嘴反应了一会儿，接着又大笑了起来。中岛坐上床，抱过了一个枕头。间接照明灯光下的他像是油画一般的美丽。

一个人住其实没什么藏起来的必要，但总觉得哪里怪怪的所以安全套和润滑液都被我避人耳目地塞到了床头柜抽屉里的最深处。我把这些翻了出来，拿着走到了床边。中岛躺着顺势伸手夺了过去，盯着包装嘀咕道。

“菊池你喜欢这一款？”

0.01厘米的超薄款。中岛打开盒子，从里面取出了像是隐形眼镜一样薄薄的小片包装。

原本一盒是3个装，不知道他有没有察觉到只剩了2个。虽说也没什么事，但总是不由得心头一紧地慌了起来。

“我是个相信好评的人。”

“这个好用吗？”

“嗯……不清楚，你试试不就知道了。”

“菊池，你不愿意聊到和前女友相关的话题吗？”

可能是意识到我总在岔开话题，中岛抬起眼问我。

我坐到他身旁，模棱两可地说着也不是这样啦。

“倒是你，不会不乐意吗？刚刚一边摸我的时候不是还说嫉妒？”

“我？是不太乐意啦，不过……都已经过去了，而且这也是属于你的一个部分。无论是前女友，还是你以前喜欢过的人，都是因为有她们的存在才会有现在的你啊。所以我还蛮想了解的。”

“是嘛……”

“啊，不过劈腿就要另当别论了！以前劈过就算了，现在不准！”

“中岛先生你好霸气啊。”

“你呢，不喜欢聊这个吗？”

“嗯……不是很喜欢吧。而且我刚刚就一直在想，要是能早点意识到，就不会让你有机会交到前女友了。”

也许过于坦率的告白让他吃了一惊，中岛的眼中一瞬掠过了难以掩饰的惊讶，然后动摇了神色移开视线，手捂在嘴边遮住了半张脸。

仔细一瞧，那双瞳孔里满是偷着乐的喜悦微微弯起，又有些难为情。

“你干嘛啊，中岛。”

“没什么，嗯……只是现在有点嫉妒你的前女友了。”

“为什么？”

“……我也不知道。”

说着这话的中岛，不知怎么的眼角有些湿湿的。

会自己主动开口问是不是吃醋了，真是个让人摸不着的人呐。

不过我也很清楚，无论是你还是我，都不会劈腿就是了。

“啊，不过你不可以主动跟我提。只有在我主动问的时候你再说。”

“哈哈，还真像你会做的事。”

说罢又覆盖上了中岛带着笑意的嘴唇，缠绕往来的舌尖交换彼此的唾液，安静的房间里都是让人兴奋的水声作响。

我把他推倒在床，按住他的膝盖分开双腿。他那双招牌大长腿，这会儿看上去却有些示弱。

“……你知道怎么做吗？”

“满足好奇心的知识层面的话，还是知道的。”

边说我边打开润滑剂的盖子，倒出来的液体缠裹上了食指。

和女生交往的时候其实没什么机会用这个，所以一般都是我自慰的时候用的。嘛，既然他没问我，我也就不再多说解释了。

指尖伸到了中岛两腿之间，在穴口轻柔试探。

触碰上了一直只视作为排泄器官的地方并没有让我感到厌恶，相反的倒是让我兴奋得要死。食指抵在了狭窄的穴口，中岛也夹紧了双腿。

“害怕吗？”

“嗯，有点。想象不到会是什么样子。”

“也是……那今天先算了？”

“……不要，我想好好感受你。”

中岛不好意思地看向我，小声说道。

一丝不挂的色情里又有几分说不清道不明的童真气息，我就这么简单的被他吃得死死的。

我又往手上挤了些润滑剂，食指探了进去。先是放进了一个指节，中岛闭着眼缓慢地调整到呼吸。

也不知道感觉会不会舒服，过于想象无能也没有这方面的知识，我怀抱着不安的恐惧，还是继续深入了探索。另一只手则是轻抓住中岛的下身，缓缓撸动让他尽可能的放松些。

“嗯…啊…”

在他放松了身体的瞬间食指一下子全部插了进去。第一次触及到的人体的肠内比想象中要温热柔软得多。

我转了转被肠壁紧紧包裹住的手指，像是扩展开一般的动作起来。润滑剂对准穴口挤进去，抽插几下手指便带出了白色的细碎泡沫。就这样来回的进出抽插，手指在体内蜷起抠弄，再握住中岛的下身偶有刺激，他克制不住的弓起了身子。

“感觉如何？”

在做爱的时候反复开口询问对方感觉怎么样这种事，我连第一次的时候都没做过。

但这毕竟和普通的性爱不同，一个没弄好可是有受伤的可能，所以也就放弃了逞强还是小心为上。

我担心地问道中岛，得到了他含着笑说没关系的肯定回答。

“我才没这么脆弱呢。”

“……嗯。”

“而且我想感受到你啊，想和菊池做爱。”

说这话时的中岛耷拉着眼角，眼眶也有些湿湿的。没出息的我不知道怎么回应，只能傻乎乎地点头嗯了一声。随后往穴口里又加了一根手指，也低下头含住了中岛的性器。

现在的我居然正在和一个男人做爱啊，人生还真是不知道下一秒会发生些什么。想着这些有的没的反而更激起了我的兴致，大脑快要短路般的发狂了。

一边舔着前端，空出来的一只手则是从根部向上撸动，抬起眼望向中岛此时的模样，只见他两手捂住了脸。只是手指间隙里也依稀可见脸颊泛着红一路红到了耳根。这家伙，在害羞呢。内心里有个声音在冷静地说道。

因为深知自己被碰到哪里会很舒服，所以实际做起来也相当得心应手，想必这也是同性性爱的一个长处吧。

舌尖探到包皮的内侧轻轻摩挲，瞬间感觉到后穴里的手指被猛地夹紧。像是要被整根吞没掉的挤压感引得我也下体发烫。好想插进去，欲望已经坦率地占领了上风。

“唔…哈…”

透明的粘稠液体不断从前端流进我的口中。我用舌头舔刮到了一起，手指和舌尖的动作也愈发激烈。浑身紧绷的中岛伸手摸了摸我的头发。

“嗯？”

“不行……我要射了……”

满脸通红的中岛哭着拼命向我哀求到。这副模样可真漂亮啊，内心深处冷静地想着，我继续含住他的性器舔弄并且加快了动作。中岛慌张地拽住我的头发想把我的脑袋推开，可惜早已被快感袭击了的身子早已使不上劲，手掌只能无力搭在我的头上，任凭我吸吮着柱体前后吞吐。

“嗯……不行了……啊！要射了！”

声音从头顶传来的同时感觉到中岛抽搐着身子腰部向前顶送了几下，一股粘稠涩口的液体射到了我的嘴里。

“唔…哈…”

我在中岛体内的手指也被狠狠夹住，一时间只听得见他舒服的喘息声。我慢慢将整根含进了嘴里，一阵吸吮出淫乱的水声后松开了嘴里的性器。

“哈…不行了不行了…””

“嗯？”

“太舒服了……”

从枕边抽了一张纸巾吐出嘴里的精液，就看到中岛笑得一脸害羞眼神软绵绵的荡漾。我望着他，凑近了他的脸。害羞的模样实在是太过于可爱，好希望他能就这样一直笑着，该有多好。如此想着的我本能地吻上了他，中岛被吓了一跳突然睁开了眼。

“喂！你刚刚才含了什么东西啊！”

“中岛同学的小鸡鸡。”

“你是笨蛋吗！”

“我还是第一次吃到精液。”

“是嘛，感觉如何？”

“想跟女孩子们真诚地说声谢谢。”

听完中岛苦笑着一把拍上我的头。哎呀，不小心聊了前女友话题。完全不像是平时的我，居然净说些丧失求生欲的废柴发言。

明明跟女生交往时是绝对不会说这些的，可是遇上对象是中岛，脑子里只想着怎么逗他笑了，结果才说了这样的话来。

“唉，笑累了……我还是第一次和别人上床笑成这样。”

“你这也是前女友相关话题吧？”

“……嘿嘿~”

这家伙，笑着装傻蒙混过去了。

中岛吐舌一脸搞砸了的小表情，笑着看向我。我也好笑地抱过他的脑袋一阵乱揉，挑起下巴吻住了他。舌尖交互缠绵，安静地感受这个已经不需要特别理由和意义的吻，就仿佛是在确认这项今后属于我的特权一般。

我又向着被润滑剂濡湿了的后穴里添了一根手指，比起先前放松多了的狭窄之处顺畅地吞下了两根手指。

中岛起身跪坐在床上，翻身压上了我。

“……感觉怎么样？”

“有东西在里面的感觉，但是不痛。”

一脸认真的回答完后，中岛亲吻了我的脖子。半眯上的眼里满是撒娇神情的盯着我。

“中岛？”

“……你这身肌肉真是壮啊。”

边说边不客气地揉捏起我的手臂和胸肌。虽说手法一点都不挑逗意味吧，可两个人赤身裸体的纠缠在一起还被对方夸赞我肌肉发达，这幅景象怎么想都有些滑稽，没忍住笑了起来。

“你笑什么啦！”

“嗯？没有，不过是在想我们真是在做好不得了的事情啊。”

“……我也很开心，菊池。好想和你一直这样下去。”

突然间中岛手心覆盖到了我的胸上，乳首被小力度地刺激到腰间深处又一阵热量翻腾了上来，我把脸也埋到了他的胸前故作淡定。衔住乳首舔弄的同时体内的手指也开始了动作，回想他刚才的反应似乎更喜欢被玩乳晕，锁定了重心攻击之后中岛果不其然夸张地抖动了几下。

嘴唇离开了他的身体，只看见中岛一脸自己也难以置信的模样，捂住嘴不愿发出声音。

“……诶？”

“你怎么了？”

“就……被你一边摸里面一边舔这里……感觉好奇怪！”

“……这是舒服的意思？”

中岛没有回答，我只好继续先前手上的动作，手指紧贴住肠壁轻柔地按压，然后又一次含上他的乳头吸吮。他不负期待地颤抖个不停，烧红了脸颊两眼泪汪汪地看着我拼命摇头。

那双眼眸的深处，大概隐藏着对初次体会到的快感的不安，和相同程度的暗自期待。这幅模样很得我心意，于是便试了试用牙齿轻轻啃咬了尖端。

“嗯…啊…我不要了！好奇怪！”

“可你看上去很舒服啊。”

刚才贴在我腹部摩蹭的中岛的性器已经高高昂了起来，前端流出了不少透明的液体。我趁着这股兴头继续舔玩吸吮他的乳头，插在他体内的手指也小幅度地戳弄，指尖突然触及了一块和之前不同的略有突起的部位。

这是什么啊。没有多想的我用指腹摁了下去。

“啊！？”

中岛忽然间脱力般地倒在了我的身上。我伸手搂住他的后腰支撑起他，只见他眼泪大颗大颗地落下来哭得收不住，泪水沾湿的双眼也被欲望沾染了别的色彩。

我只能想到一种可能。所以便又一次对准了那里，指尖摩擦逗弄着。

“唔…啊…我真的不要了…这里怎么回事…”

“我也不是很清楚，不过应该是会让你舒服的地方吧。”

“嗯…不要…我害怕……”

中岛拼命摇着头可怜兮兮的看向我。搞什么啊这人，原来他这么可爱的吗。本来以为他是个更爱逞强耍帅，有些爱装腔作势，更喜欢给别人展示他男子气概的人。不过这样像小孩子般天真的一面，说不定是一直以来都这么可爱的，只是过去的我从来没有意识到罢了。

一般也很难想象吧，居然会夸和自己年龄相仿身高相仿的男人可爱。

“菊池…我好怕…”

“嗯……”

“菊池？啊！啊……不要了……唔啊！”

深知中岛的不安，可身体已经不受大脑支配了。我增加了第三根手指探进穴口刮弄，另一只手支撑起中岛的腰，顺势埋下头把送到嘴边的乳头咬住吸吮。透明的汗水从他的皮肤间滑落，受不了我给他的刺激努力想逃走却又因为体格差被我牢牢禁锢住的样子，更是激起了我的欲望。

渐渐地中岛放弃了挣扎，只是一味埋在我的颈间颤抖着小声抽泣。

抽噎的声音偶尔夹杂了拔高的呻吟，视线可及之处就看到他通红充血的耳廓，想必这会儿是哭了吧。我用空出来的那只手抚摸中岛的背部试图安抚他的情绪，体内的手指也反复抽插起来。

等到三根手指都可以无障碍地出入自由之时，中岛早已眼神失焦，张开了嘴努力调整着呼吸。这幅模样又让我心动了一番。

因为这样子的他，是只有我见过的。

这样的性爱，于他而言也一定是第一次经历吧。

“嗯，抱歉啦。”

我抽出手指，把浑身脱力软绵绵的中岛放倒在了床上。他的肩膀还在小幅度地颤抖，张大嘴努力地呼吸平复。我分开他的双腿，两三下戴好了安全套。

虽然也不清楚男性间做爱需不需要戴套，想着出于礼仪还是应该戴着的好。唯一的一丝理智拼尽了全力在我即将全面崩盘的大脑里进行了运作。

我抱住他的双腿，缓慢地挺动腰部，前端首先抵上了刚才手指还在插弄的地方。

穴口正在一张一合地收缩着，之前也没认真观察过那里，此时看上去满是甜蜜诱惑的邀约。

“中岛，我要进去咯。”

“嗯？哈…菊池…”

“可能会有点痛，我也不是要强迫你……只是，我想进去了。”

刚刚这话说得可太逊了。自我反省到伸手替他理了理刘海，神色依旧空洞的中岛没有和我对上视线，仿佛是在拼命试图理解我刚才的话语，最后嗯地一声点了头，满脸荡漾。

趁着他放松的片刻，我也慢慢挺腰送了进去。

事前准备也做了不老少却还是紧得难受，光是把前端插了进去就快被内壁紧致的挤压感搞得缴械投降。

中岛咬住下嘴唇不说话，一定是很痛吧。这么一想性致一时失了几分，现在我只想好好抱住他。

手抚摸上他的腹部，偶尔掐住乳首揉捏试图帮他放松下来。中岛喉咙深处发出呜咽的声音，我就着他放松下来的瞬间一鼓作气地挺进去，同时也为了分散他的注意力般的爱抚了全身。

最粗的部分插进去以后，后面的就容易多了。

“哈……好紧……”

“你进来了吗……”

“嗯，姑且是进来了。你还好吗？”

中岛眯起的双眼蒙上了一层水气，带笑的眼眸之中流动的色气满满。他的手抚上了自己的肚子，笑着难以置信的呢喃了一句真的假的啊。

“真的进来这里了呢。”

“嗯……”

“好厉害啊，怎么办……哈……突然就有了实感……！”

“等等你别动，我可能撑不住了。”

要是第一次做就被当作秒射男这也太没面子了。我一本正经地跟中岛说道，听完的他撇下眉毛，发出了熟悉的大笑声。

所以叫你别笑啦……会夹得更紧真的不太行。

“你饶了我吧……”

“是你要逗我笑的！”

“真的，我快射了啦。”

“哈哈，啊……别闹了！”

中岛叹了口气，笑着揉了揉眼角的泪水。然后一脸软绵绵的环住我的脖子，展露的笑脸是过去从没见过的好看微笑。

“菊池，我喜欢你。”

“……”

“余生的时间里，也要继续和我站在一起做我的同伴啊。我也会在你身边，做你第一顺位的同伴的。”

我的心脏仿佛是要跳出来般咚咚地剧烈作响，一瞬间脑子里一片空白。同时眼泪也失去了控制，擅自落到了中岛身上。也不知道满身是汗的中岛有没有察觉到我滴落混迹其中的泪水，我只好故作镇静，装出一副没事的神情吸了吸鼻子蒙混过去。

嗯了一声当作回答，中岛伸出手，很有风度地摸了摸我的头。

像是在等我停下哭泣，他只是安静地抱着我的头，微笑看向我。在这种时候露出年上的成熟应对，真是令人火大啊。

我摁在他的腰际，缓慢地继续了抽插动作。面对突然袭击而来的刺激，中岛拔高的呻吟从口中溢出，后穴也紧紧绞住。

我轻轻抚上他的腹部，皮肤光滑却有着好看线条的男人的腹部。中岛色气地微张开嘴，抬眼望着我。

“……痛吗？”

“还好，菊池你呢？”

“超爽的。”

“哈哈，是嘛。”

中岛温软的眼神快要融化了一般，耷拉下去的眼角像是平时困了时的模样。明明一副幼嫩可爱的样子，在现下这个情况看来却也百般诱人，强烈的反差让我的大脑兴奋得快要炸裂了。

我低下头含住了他的乳头，同时缓慢地动起了腰。

穴口处明明死命地夹紧了我，一旦探了进去，内里的甬道却是温暖又舒服的包裹住了我。冷静下来一想到这般快感竟然是和中岛做爱时产生的，还是不由得感慨到我们真是干了不得了的大事。在一起了11年，谁也没有想到现如今会变成这个样子吧。

是真的不得了。

“唔……菊池？”

“嗯？”

“嗯…哈…不行了…好舒服…”

“嗯……”

“好厉害啊……和菊池做爱……被菊池抱？好舒服……”

哈哈，鼻腔中轻哼出几声笑声，中岛又拿手臂挡住了脸。他感到舒服的模样也太过于好懂，我也只能眯起眼，欣赏起他荡漾的模样不说话。

“嗯……哈……啊……！！”

“抱歉，中岛。我想动了……”

“嗯，哈哈……你那是什么表情……可以哦……”

得到他肯定回答的同时，我掐住他的腰使劲顶弄起来。什么床上技巧统统抛在脑后，我只是渴求着中岛，想要和他一同沉沦。只是顺从了动物的本能，想要确认我正在操干他这件事罢了。

“哈…好厉害…啊嗯……”

“哈…啊…”

“啊！感觉好奇怪……哈……菊池，看看我……想看你的脸！”

“嗯…哈啊…”

中岛像是抚摸宝物一般，细长的手指捧住我的脸。我贴上他的手交扣握住，又加速了抽插。我们彼此贴近了额头，能感受到对方呼吸一般嘴唇若即若离，在最近的距离凝视彼此沉溺于快感的模样，然后一同忘我地迎向顶点。

“哈……啊……风磨……”

“嗯……”

中岛漆黑的瞳孔里映出的自己的模样淫荡到不忍直视，我不由得有点震惊自己竟露出了那样的神情。但是越想便越能意识到现在我们正做着这事的重大意义，在做了这个决断的将来，即使有什么风波动荡想要击垮我们，我相信总会有远远能凌驾于其之上的爱情战胜一切。

朋友们都陆续就职，听闻他们找到了可以干到退休的铁饭碗时。年纪相仿的熟人都由谈恋爱步入婚姻的殿堂拥有了自己的小家，参加他们的婚礼时。这些看似安定又寻常的情形，是我深知在选择了这条路后就绝对不会简单拥有的东西。那时候的诧异和孤独，至今我也难以忘记。

我也不知道自己会继续这份工作到何时，毕竟这不是可以根据自己意识做决定的单纯拼人气的工作，普通的恋爱到结婚的桥段无论如何都无法降临到我身上，所以只能一个人在这世界上孤军奋战。我曾这样想过。

但是，或许那本身就是错的。

因为我现在，同时拥有了可以和我一生一起战斗到底的同伴和恋人。

“风磨……你怎么又要哭了啦。”

“……这是汗。”

“什么少年漫画台词啊！……真是的，你也太可爱了。”

中岛的指尖轻抚我的眉头。任凭他的动作继续，我抓住他的骨盆处加快了挺腰的速度。

“嗯……哈啊！”

“啊……我快射了。”

“哈…啊…哈嗯！”

“中岛……！”

紧紧抱住中岛腰部快速顶弄，空出来的那只手握住中岛的下体反复套弄，我们一起到了高潮。痉挛了好几次后射精的快感是从未体验过的愉悦，大脑快要沸腾了。

中岛正在冲澡，我是应该借他件衣服穿吗，要不直接给他拿进浴室里。为了这些无所谓的小事情，我正烦恼地在衣柜前踱步徘徊。

他今天应该，会住下来吧。

发生了太多预想外的事情，这会儿绞尽脑汁思考着如何是好的自己看上去实在是滑稽。

明明从晚饭那会儿脑子就跟烧坏了一样的兴奋，射完之后反倒是一下子陷入了贤者模式。

我的心情自然是不会改变的，只是回想刚才，似乎趁着头脑发热说了很不得了的话，做了很不得了的事。再这样想下去也没有办法，总之拿了T恤和内裤，打开卧室门时正好和刚洗完澡出来一丝不挂的中岛打了个照面。

“啊菊池，借我件衣服穿。”

“……你这人都不会害羞的吗。”

“诶？刚刚该做的都做完了，现在说什么呢。”

“我很看重这种时候的新鲜感的。”

边抱怨边把衣服递给中岛，接过衣服的他笑得一脸装傻，诶是吗。

知道啦，那我下次注意。说是这么说，但这家伙绝对没有要改的打算。

接过我给他的黑色内裤毫不犹豫地套上，然后穿了我的灰色T。

“我想喝点东西。”

“冰箱里有，你自己挑。”

“好~”

这就是本来的中岛，也是我喜欢他的地方吧。看他进了厨房，我也去浴室准备洗澡。

我挂在一边的浴巾被他理所当然地扯过来用了。啊，今后我们就是可以共用这些东西的关系了啊。微妙的一阵实感涌了上来，突然有些不好意思。

和熟人的往来可以到这一步，和朋友到这里，如果是恋人的话又是这里。人际交往的过程中想必每个人都会画下不同程度的舒适圈。所以我和中岛现在，从物理到精神层面都跨过了最先画好的界线了啊。这样一想刚才冷静下来的头脑又开始奇怪的沸腾，我淋了会儿冷水，让自己平静下来。

只穿了条内裤回到了客厅，看到中岛正坐在沙发上喝矿泉水。见我走过来后给我亮了亮水瓶，“我自己拿了哟”，微笑着跟我报告到。我坐到中岛旁边，接过他的水喝了一口。冰凉的液体顺着口腔流进身体里，一阵凉爽。

我揽过他的腰，对上视线时中岛有些奇怪地偏着头看向我。

“怎么了？”

“……没什么，就……你还好吧？”

在做完爱以后关心对方的身体状况不是罕事，只不过一想到关心的对象是中岛总归还是好害羞。可是刚刚和他都那般亲密接触过了，男性之间的性事又很耗体力，所以再怎么害羞，关心是必要的。

我小声问道他，中岛弯起了嘴角垂眼笑了起来。

“……可好了，好到已经开始期待下一次了。”

“嗯……”

“菊池，你是不是还有什么话没对我说。”

像孩童般童真眨巴的大眼睛里，沾湿了般有些水气。

望着他的眼睛我的心脏像是被揪紧了一般，心动到窒息的感觉连自己都吓了一跳。

我叹了口气，转过中岛的身子抱住了他。不想要放开他，不想要他回家，满脑子都是这样想法的自己，说实话有点可怕。

“菊池？”

“你今晚要住下来吧？”

“诶？嗯，那我住下来吧。”

“家里没有早饭了啊，不过倒是有蛋白粉。”

“一早起来就喝蛋白粉吗~”

“你明天工作是几点开始的？”

“我想想……好像是10点进场吧。”

“大概几点从我家出发来得及？”

“从这里出发差不多9点吧……啊不过要经纪人在哪接我啦，要是说了菊池家附近的地方肯定要被他问东问西~”

“中岛。”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你。”

中岛正划弄着手机屏幕确认行程的手突然停住了动作。然后一脸吃惊地看向我，呆呆的神情里又有几分藏不住的开心。

“真是的……”

“怎么啦。”

中岛拍了拍自己的额头，又叹了口气，下一秒皱起眉恶狠狠地瞪我。

“一想到今后我要一直这样被你吊着胃口玩，突然就心累了。”

“为什么，我也一样啊。”

“我又没有吊你胃口玩！看你一脸事不关己的样子。”

“才没有呢……我啊，现在满脑子想的都是中岛。”

话音落下的同时中岛一把拽过我挂在脖子上的毛巾。意识到中岛的脸就在我眼前的瞬间，嘴唇上传来了柔软的触感。他闭上眼，长长的睫毛轻颤着乖巧垂下。我也托住他的头加深了这个吻，与探进口中的软舌缠绵。

事到如今，我再次意识到我们是无法分开的个体，想必也不会有分开的打算。我讨厌他的地方，看不惯的地方还是有很多，今后也一定会有不能相互理解的时候。这样的我们绝对不能称得上有多契合，但即使如此，我们仍然一直在一起。

当然也有吃过苦头的日子，也有不怎么顺利的日子。可如果让我把他身旁的这个位置让给别人，在这11年里任何时候的我一定都会立刻拒绝的。

而这些，只不过是过去的我逞强不愿承认罢了。

今后的我们，会不再需要任何理由的接吻，不需任何理由的做爱，而且会不需要任何理由的，像是理所当然的两人一起度过很多很多年。

下定了决心选择了这条道路的我们，一定是比任何人都要强大，都要独一无二的存在。

降临在我们身上的宿命，今后将由我们两人一同背负着前行。

Fin.


End file.
